Epilogue: The Wedding
by bellawhitlock51
Summary: My extended chapter of Breaking Dawn. JxN, OS, a bit OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight" or any of the characters**

_Okay, so I wrote this for the Twilight Fan Fiction contest._

_The prompt was to write the next chapter of Breaking Dawn._

_Since there was no epilogue... Thats what I wrote!_

_This is called Epilogue: The Wedding_

_ENJOY! (and review!)_

_~B~_

* * *

Epilogue: The Wedding

I took a deep breath as Edward squeezed my hand. He was happy and sad and mad and everything else he could possibly be. I had been trying to calm him down for about fifteen minutes now and nothing.

"Honey, it's almost time." I murmured quietly to him.

He nodded, "I know." He said.

"You knew it was going to happen eventually."

"I know." He repeated, "But it's just… that's my baby girl, Bella."

I smiled, he'd been dreading this day for months. "I know. But she's a grown woman now, Edward. You have to let her live her life."

He nodded slowly.

Alice was suddenly in front of us, "You. Back there. Now." She said to Edward.

He sighed and stood hesitantly. "You'll be fine." I pointed out.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me before following Alice. Jake had came out and was standing in his place. It wasn't long before I heard Rosalie playing Wagner's original march. and glanced back to see Edward and Renesmee, their arms linked, and a huge smile on Nessie's face as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

She looked amazing. Her bronze hair was in beautiful curls piled atop her head. Her dress was one of a kind with lace and silk and intricate beading. It had a mermaid-like shape to it. Her brown eyes were filled with more tears as she watched Jacob smile at her. Alice must've seen her crying like this and put on water-proof make up. I'd helped her pick out her glass slippers (She wanted them to be just like Cinderella's) and she was wearing my Grandma Marie's sapphire hair comb that I had wore during my wedding (Something Borrowed and something blue). She had a brand new garter and the Comb also counted as something old. She looked beautiful.

Edward walked her down the aisle and passed her off to Jacob. He kissed her cheek softly before placing her hand in Jake's.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do." Edward said calmly then took his seat next to me.

The minister went through it all and got to the vows. Jacob repeated after the minister, "I, Jacob Black, take you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

Then it was Renesmee's turn. ""I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take you Jacob Black, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

I smiled and would be crying if I could. Edward squeezed my hand again and I knew that this was hard for him. He was giving up his little girl.

They finished through, "I do." I heard Nessie murmur through her tears.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jacob pulled Renesmee close and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. I smiled as she pulled back and a huge grin flashed across her face.

Edward was staring the cuff of his tux. I put my finger under his chin and coaxed his face up, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded absently.

We headed to the house for the reception. All of the traditional rituals happened: the tossing of the bouquet which landed in Alice's hand as she smiled deviously at Jasper (it was pretty entertaining seeing him that frightened), the garter (Edward stared at the floor during this and muttered things like "Has to grow up" and "Why?"), and the cutting of the cake. Nessie placed the cake in Jake's mouth and expected him to do the same but was in for a surprise when he shoved it in her face.

Edward wandered off. I danced with Jake a couple of times when the song we danced to at my wedding came on.

"Talk about irony, huh?" he chuckled.

I laughed, "Yeah. So, how does it feel? Being married, I mean."

He smiled, "It feels great. I love her so much, I can't even describe it." He mused, "And how she smiled! Did you see it?" he gushed.

I chuckled. "Can I cut in?" Nessie asked.

I smiled and let go of Jake so I could hug her, "Oh, Ness, you look so beautiful!" I smiled.

She blushed, "Thanks, Mom."

I beamed at her then went to find Edward.

He was leaning up against the wall with Charlie.

"Now, you know how I felt." I heard Charlie mutter.

Edward frowned, "Yeah. I just… it's hard to really grasp the whole concept of it. It seems surreal, like its not really happening." He mused.

"I know, I've been there."

"She grew up so fast..." Edward said sadly.

"I know. You had it bad. I at least got to watch Bella grow up and had eighteen years to prepare. Nessie's like, what? Six now?" Charlie muttered.

Edward nodded, "It's even worse for me because six and a half years ago, my son in law was drooling over my wife."

Charlie chuckled.

Edward smiled his crooked smile as I walked up. I walked straight into his arms and held him close, "Still upset?" I asked.

He nodded and sighed.

"It's almost time for the father daughter dance." I whispered.

His gaze dropped to the floor.

He took a deep breath and pulled away from me, heading toward Renesmee and Jake.

"May I?" he asked.

Nessie smiled and nodded, taking his hand as "Butterfly Kisses" came on.

I watched as they talked quietly and twirled around. I knew Edward would be crying if he could. He had done it, though, he'd survived Renesmee's wedding day.

Nessie was crying as she rested her head on Edward's chest. He kissed her head and hugged her closer.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek and dropped onto his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Sweetheart." He murmured back.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Is it good enough to win the Twilight Fan Fiction Contest?_

_Review and tell me what you think!_

_And when u review... answer these questions for me please LOL_

_1. Did you like it?_

_2. Could it win the contest?_

_3. Was it IC or OOC?_

_4. Do you think Stephenie would use it?_

_THANKS!!!!!!_

_~B~_


End file.
